


Akane

by Akichin



Category: Samurai Warriors (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Drama & Romance, F/F, FemSlash FanWeek 2020, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, I'm Sorry, No Smut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Hayakawa, Omegaverse, Sappy, Unhappy Ending, alpha!Kai, bro I'm posting cringe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akichin/pseuds/Akichin
Summary: «Molti mi accusano di essere troppo incivile, ma tu sostieni il contrario. La verità deve stare nel mezzo, immagino?»Hayakawa-dono sembrò ponderare con serietà la sua battuta, abbandonandosi ad uno stato di profonda contemplazione. Durò solo un breve attimo, ma Kai ne rimase colpita, giacché quell’immagine di lei a cavallo le ricordava quadri che grandi strateghi commissionavano ai migliori artisti.Era diventata una donna adulta e il tempo aveva affinato la sua grazia, ora di una bellezza matura che rendeva Kai trasognante.«I cuori grezzi nascondono una tenerezza diversa, più dolce poiché è riservata a pochi fortunati.»In un bagno di luce, la mano di Hayakawa-dono si poggiò sulla criniera del suo cavallo, carezzandolo con cortesia quasi materna.Il sole continuò a crescere e, nell’arco della giornata, Kai non smise mai di pensare a quelle parole.
Relationships: Houjou Hayakawa/Narita Kaihime
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: FemSlash FanWeek 2020





	Akane

**Author's Note:**

> Il prompt è “What deviant pleasure could you want they take you away for wanting it?” (Her body and other parts) della FEMSLASH FANWEEK 2020 (del gruppo LongLiveToTheFemslash)  
> Quarto giorno
> 
> !!! NOTE !!!  
> Essendo ambientato nell'epoca Sengoku, ho preferito scegliere dei termini legati all'omegaverse che fossero in giapponese, quindi la legenda è questa:
> 
> Alpha - Yūshu  
> Beta - Chūyō  
> Omega - Tsuyashi 
> 
> (presi da Japanese omegaverse headcanon su Tumblr) - comunque vengono a malapena citati nel testo, quindi vabboh. Cringe.  
> !!!Per le note storiche, leggere in basso!!!

**_I._ **

  
_La notizia del matrimonio giunse durante l’ora del crepuscolo._  
  
Nel terreno d’addestramento le ultime reclute si allenavano, asciugandosi la fronte ogni qualvolta Kai si voltava dalla parte opposta, mirando il paesaggio dalla sua collinetta.  
Era un campo piuttosto misero, per una città come Odawara – ma la natura di un samurai risiedeva anche nell’apprezzare la bellezza intrinseca di tutte le piccole cose.  
Kai, tuttavia, gradiva la frenesia della guerra, sicché i campi di battaglia la compiacevano più che starsene a casa immersa nel cibo e nell’ozio.  
Nel riposo, ove gli altri gioivano, il suo animo veniva scosso da un terribile sgomento, mal sopportando ogni attimo trascorso a far nulla; ed era nel vento placido e nelle forme dei monti che, lei sola, scorgeva un fastidievole senso di malinconia.  
Forse il pensiero di lasciare casa era ciò che trasformava un bel tramonto in un paesaggio triste, poiché tutto appariva così effimero e le ricordava che, come altri, sarebbe caduta in guerra senza fare più ritorno.  
Ma una parte di lei, incurante della morte, sentiva di non appartenere in nessun posto se non in un campo di battaglia. Per difendere, non combattere – anche se solo pochi uomini coglievano tale immensa differenza.  
  
Era trascorsa una settimana da quando l’esercito era rientrato a Odawara, e il fronte contro il clan Imagawa si era quietato in fretta, troppo in fretta per essere una semplice tregua tra nemici.  
Kai aveva combattuto in diverse campagne militari prima di questo momento, e mentre si era fidata del suo signore anche davanti alle più ardite strategie, le voci che vagavano da giorni nella provincia non la rincuoravano per nulla.  
  
«Quindi ciò che si dice è vero, la principessa dovrà sposarsi con uno di loro?»  
Lo domandò all’ombra che l’aveva seguita, in silenzio, divenendo un tutt’uno con i colori caldi del vespro. Kai se ne accorse perché il frusciare degli alberi era accompagnato da un rumore sottile e metallico. Solo delle armi potevano avere un suono così freddo.  
  
«Se è quello che il signore desidera, che cos’è una vita in cambio di mille?»  
Fūma Kotarō era il più astuto shinobi al servizio della famiglia Hōjō, ma come ogni bravo ninja, mancava di sentimenti e l’assenza di preoccupazione nella sua voce adirava Kai.  
  
«La vita di Hayakawa-dono vale più di qualsiasi altra, della mia e della tua compresa.»  
Non s’aspettava che lui potesse capire; non aveva amato nessuno nella sua vita, anche se la sua fedeltà implicava attaccamento ad una causa. Ma per un ninja il lavoro non diventava mai fonte di piacere. Esso andava cercato altrove, ben lontano da Sagami, dal Kantō persino, e forse neppure l’intero Giappone aveva qualcosa da offrire ad una mente tanto oscura come quella di Fūma.  
  
«Sei arrabbiata solamente perché non può essere tua,» una risata cinica germogliò nel petto di lui, e il suo riecheggiare nella pianura ferì l’orgoglio di Kai, odiando essere così prevedibile ai suoi occhi. «Piccolo orso, la tua cocciutaggine finirà per farti ammazzare.»  
  
«Sembra quasi tu mi voglia avvertire di qualcosa. Non starai diventando troppo gentile, Kotarō?»  
  
Egli rise, non più di quello sprezzante sarcasmo che tanto lo caratterizzava, ma di un nuovo sentimento che Kai non aveva mai osservato sul suo viso prima d’ora. Appariva rassegnato, forse, ma non ebbe tempo di chiedergli cosa lo turbasse poiché si dileguò nella vegetazione. Veloce scomparso come veloce da lei era giunto.  
  
Il tintinnio di armi scemò e sotto il cielo imbrunito, solo il canto degli uccelli si spargeva nell’aria.

**II.**

  
_Alla notte, le parole del vecchio diventarono fonte di gran tormento._  
  
«Vieni qui, piccolo orso.»  
La voce roca di Ujiyasu le carezzò le orecchie, obbligandola a distogliere lo sguardo da quella luna crescente che, nel suo vergine pallore, illuminava ogni singola pietra del castello.  
Odawara le era sempre parsa una fortezza inespugnabile, protetta, più che dai guerrieri armati, da una famiglia che si era presa cura della regione da lunghe generazioni.  
Il popolo amava gli Hōjō e gli Hōjō amavano il popolo.  
Ujiyasu era un uomo mite e, sebbene avesse più vizi che grandi virtù, si occupava del suo territorio con palese devozione; era anche un brillante stratega, nonostante alcune volte mancasse di perseveranza. Kai, in ogni caso, credeva che l’essere un grande leader poco dipendesse dalla sua natura di yūshu.  
  
«Su, gioca con me.»  
Una tavola di shogi lo aveva tenuto impegnato per tutta la sera, ma ora le sue dita si muovevano veloci per sistemare le pedine in vista di una nuova partita. Doveva essersi annoiato di sfidare un nemico invisibile, ma – ad onor del vero – Kai era una pessima giocatrice, il che rendeva la richiesta piuttosto inusuale.  
«Non sono molto brava, Oyakata-sama.»  
Ujiyasu rispose solo con un cenno di mano, sospirando dalla sua pipa in una posa che non lasciava tempo a futili lamentele. Allora, a ben guardare, quella richiesta sembrò essersi mutata in un ordine e Kai divenne ancor più titubante davanti a tanta formalità.  
  
Si aspettò di ricevere una qualche indicazione riguardo ciò che doveva fare, ma Ujiyasu non parlò, abbandonandosi di tanto in tanto ad una boccata di tabacco. Cerchi di fumo si dissolvevano presto sopra le loro teste, divenendo un tutt’uno con l’aria fresca d’autunno.  
Si giocò a lungo, prima di sentire qualcuno interrompere il silenzio. A Kai quasi non dispiacque, la quietudine che germinava lenta tra loro, poiché poteva rilassare le proprie membra dolenti dopo un giorno di duro addestramento.  
Anche l’odore di Ujiyasu suggeriva uno stato di inaspettata pace, e che Kai aveva da sempre gradito perché le ricordava quello del proprio padre – _inchiostro e grafite_ , e di tutte le cose che le erano state insegnate da lui in passato.  
  
«Sei inquieta.»  
Non era una domanda, ma un’affermazione che non accennava ad alcun dubbio. In fondo, anche Ujiyasu poteva sentire il suo profumo e sebbene non fosse abilità palese, il suo era un fine olfatto. Si affidava molto all’istinto e Kai poteva facilmente comprenderne il motivo.  
«Volete far sposare Hayakawa-dono con il figlio di Imagawa Yoshimoto?»  
Cercò invano di non apparire stizzita, siccome non poteva nulla contro le decisioni del proprio padrone. Eppure, l’essere stata esclusa da qualsiasi dibattito la infastidiva, iniziando a pensare di non essere all’altezza degli altri vassalli. E poi, sebbene non fosse nella posizione di ammetterlo, era sin troppo legata alla principessa per lasciarla andare.  
  
« _Volere_ è una parola grossa pronunciata da una ragazzina,» sbuffò fumo e all’improvviso il puzzo di tabacco fu sufficiente per sollecitare la collera di Kai.  
«Prima date in ostaggio vostro figlio, e adesso anche la principessa! Vi importa così poco della vostra famiglia?»  
  
«Basta!» Con un pugno contro la scacchiera, tutte le pedine si rovesciarono a terra e il viso di Ujiyasu non compariva più indolente come suo solito. I suoi occhi, anche se Kai faticava a mantenere lo sguardo, erano ora attraversati da una venatura di rabbioso ardore che doveva essere rimasto sopito per molto tempo.  
Kai vacillò un poco, ma si rifiutò di abbassare la guardia – era troppo orgogliosa per ritirare ciò che aveva detto, e in cuor suo sapeva che Ujiyasu avrebbe capito, non liquidando le sue parole come semplice lagnanza di una ragazzina insolente.  
  
«Ora va’, e riposati.»  
  
Il familiare profumo di inchiostro era svanito e, insieme ad esso, la Luna crescente scomparì timida dietro alle nuvole della mezzanotte.

  


**III.**

  
_All’alba, quanti ultimi addii potremmo dedicarci?_  
  
Il sole del primo mattino non era che un punto scarlatto nel cielo ancora privo di nuvole. Si appiattiva un poco sulla linea dell’orizzonte, lì, ove i colli del Kantō si univano l’uno con l’altro, formando delicate onde di fili d’erba e alberi da frutta.  
Ad un occhio disattento, le forme tonde dei melograni potevano apparire come inconsueti fiori d’autunno, ma Kai aveva imparato a riconoscerli anche a diversi metri di distanza.  
Tuttavia, il rosso della loro buccia faceva rinvenire in mente il colore del sangue e tale raffronto, ora, le procurava un angoscioso affanno.  
Sopra la sua testa, le prime rondini libravano tra le piante in cerca di cibo, ruotando e planando con una tale leggerezza da far nascere in lei lo sciocco desiderio di divenire uccello.  
Se avesse potuto, si sarebbe unita a loro in cerca di una nuova meta, superando le regioni che per lunghi anni si erano dimostrate così inospitali per gli Hōjō.  
Ma ora la principessa si sarebbe sposata, cambiando quegli equilibri nei quali entrambe erano cresciute e sopravvissute.  
Un prezzo troppo alto per una stupida pace.  
  
Kai non vedeva la principessa dal giorno prima della scoperta del matrimonio e, seppur lo nascondesse con agilità, la sensazione di mancanza era divenuta sempre più insostenibile nel proprio animo.  
Nel passare il tempo, aveva pensato a lungo che cosa avrebbe potuto dirle per consolarla o, in alternativa, per convincerla a non lasciare casa. Sapeva quanto Hayakawa-dono fosse legata a Sagami – era la sua terra, dopotutto, e tutto ciò che di bello vi era tra queste colline e queste pianure apparteneva anche a lei.  
Non voleva cedere a pensieri fatalisti, ma Odawara non sarebbe rimasta la medesima città privata della sua presenza e anche il passare delle stagioni sarebbe diventato niente altro che una reminiscenza del suo esserle lontana.  
  
Aveva così deciso di attenderla al primo albeggiare, in silenzio, come si aspetta con trepidazione qualcosa dalla quale, in realtà, si vorrebbe scampare.  
Non si aspettava di trovarla già sveglia, impegnata a trottare su un giovane cavallo che le era stato donato dagli Imagawa pochi giorni prima. Si stava già abituando alla sua nuova vita…  
  
«Kaihime!»  
La vide in lontananza, illuminata appena da un fascio di raggi dorati. Tra le mani stringeva una racchetta da Dakyū e, quasi a smentire le voci che la reputavano un’attività per soli yūshu, non smetteva di sfuggire con grazia dal suo avversario. Questi era suo fratello minore, Ujiteru, un chūyō per la quale la principessa provava sincera affezione.  
Si era sempre mostrata una sorella clemente, oltre che una giovane donna non priva di intraprendenza. Kai era convinta che l’essere una tsuyashi l’avesse ingiustamente penalizzata, poiché poche reali differenze le dividevano, ciò nonostante, veniva loro riserbato un trattamento diverso.  
Pur appartenendo a generi opposti, Kai era sempre stata intimorita dallo spiccato intelletto di Hayakawa-dono, certamente ereditato da sua madre. Suo padre, invece, le aveva lasciato il suo medesimo buon animo per le giuste cause.  
  
«Hai voglia di sfidarmi?»  
  
«Principessa,» un accenno di sorriso apparve sul viso di entrambe. «Lusingata dalla richiesta, ma credo sia troppo presto per farmi umiliare.»  
  
Hayakawa-dono nascose una risata nella manica del suo kimono, scostandosi poi un ciuffo ribelle dagli occhi. Il suo viso tondo, velato un poco di fatica, brillava alla luce del sole e Kai non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo, quasi a voler imprimere nella propria mente uno degli ultimi momenti felici.  
«Alle volte temo che tu sia troppo gentile con me, Kumahime.» Disse, arricciando il naso in un’espressione puerile.  
Doveva essere accaldata, poiché le sue guance erano rosse e cominciò ad emanare un sottile, ma non impercettibile profumo.  
Pizzicò delicato le narici di Kai ed ella lo riconobbe subito – _era odore di zucchero bruciato e di kokemomo –;_ lasciarsi inebriare era una semplice tentazione alla quale, tuttavia, dovette resistere.  
  
«Molti mi accusano di essere troppo incivile, ma tu sostieni il contrario. La verità deve stare nel mezzo, immagino?»  
  
Hayakawa-dono sembrò ponderare con serietà la sua battuta, abbandonandosi ad uno stato di profonda contemplazione. Durò solo un breve attimo, ma Kai ne rimase colpita, giacché quell’immagine di lei a cavallo le ricordava quadri che grandi strateghi commissionavano ai migliori artisti.  
Era diventata una donna adulta e il tempo aveva affinato la sua grazia, ora di una bellezza matura che rendeva Kai trasognante.  
  
«I cuori grezzi nascondono una tenerezza diversa, più dolce poiché è riservata a pochi fortunati.»  
In un bagno di luce, la mano di Hayakawa-dono si poggiò sulla criniera del suo cavallo, carezzandolo con cortesia quasi materna.  
  
Il sole continuò a crescere e, nell’arco della giornata, Kai non smise mai di pensare a quelle parole.  
  
  


**IV.**

  
Meriggio.  
Un solitario quanto timido sole raggiungeva il giardino interno del castello, gettando ombre ai piedi delle due ragazze.  
Nel silenzio, Kai sonnecchiava placida, godendosi il vento fresco che le carezzava il viso e scompigliava appena i capelli sulla fronte. Era affaticata, ma non di quella stanchezza fisica che un ottimo sonno avrebbe potuto contenere. Cercava nei sogni risposte a misteri che l’avevano perseguitata, importunando il suo animo a lungo.  
Credeva di aver perduto l’abilità di parola davanti alla principessa, giacché erano stati diversi i momenti trascorsi in sua compagnia senza dire nulla. Non una consolazione né un lamento.  
Un giorno non l’avrebbe avuta più con sé e il solo guardarla in viso era un fastidievole promemoria del loro futuro.  
  
Hayakawa-dono, nel corso della giornata, non accennò neppure una volta al matrimonio, forse celando le sue insicurezze dietro a quella sua resilienza che Kai aveva già da molto imparato a decifrare. Lo capiva dal suo profumo, poiché esso diveniva malinconico e ricordava ad entrambe anni in cui comportarsi da bambine era l’unica loro preoccupazione.  
  
A onor del vero, bambina, Hayakawa-dono non lo era mai stata veramente. Nella sua nascita vi era intrinseco un ruolo che Kai, forse perché solo figlia di un vassallo, non invidiava. Alle volte neppure lo comprendeva, e ogni regola le appariva come un modo per intrappolare la principessa in una gabbia di futili formalità.  
E ad aggravare la sua situazione, essere una tsuyashi era una condanna definitiva a divenire la compagnia di qualcuno che potesse controllarla. Da padre a marito – in un susseguirsi di una gerarchia che Kai avrebbe voluto furiosa abbattere a mani nude.  
  
«Sei inquieta.»  
Hayakawa-dono interruppe il flusso di pensieri, lo stesso tono di voce che caratterizzava l’intera famiglia Hōjō. Un poco accondiscendente, ma non falso. Vi era sempre della reale empatia nel cuore della principessa, e Kai credeva di non meritarsi tali attenzioni.  
«Nulla di cui vale la pena preoccuparsi.»  
La sentì borbottare qualcosa in cambio, parole che si dispersero presto, unendosi alla brezza di metà stagione.  
La sua figura tremò un attimo in quello che parve un principio di singhiozzo, ma che si trasformò in fretta in un riso nervoso.  
Rideva sempre, Hayakawa-dono, quando qualcosa la turbava.  
  
«Mi aiuteresti a comporre un tanka, Kai?»  
Era una richiesta inconsueta e dapprima non seppe come rispondere, timorosa di poterle recare offesa. Aveva passato più tempo ad imparare la spada, piuttosto che la poesia, e la possibilità di apparire incapace davanti all’altra la ammutolì a lungo.  
Da parte sua, Hayakawa-dono si limitò ad attendere, socchiudendo le palpebre come in attesa di un segno che, nella calma, solo lei poteva comprendere.  
Quel momento giovò a Kai, permettendole di osservarla meglio senza essere vista. Erano passati dei mesi, dall’ultimo giorno che avevano trascorso così, assieme.  
Hayakawa-dono, nella lontananza, aveva ricercato una bellezza che la mettesse a suo agio con se stessa.  
Ora Kai ne vedeva i frutti in ogni suo piccolo gesto: dal modo in cui si portava ciocche di capelli dietro all’orecchio, ai suoi sorrisi timidi.  
_Anche dai suoi occhi_ \- adesso più tristi, ma non privi del coraggio che tanto la caratterizzava.  
Suo padre aveva invano provato a domare il suo ardore, ma vi rinunciò quando si accorse che sua figlia non era altro che uno specchio d’acqua in cui egli stesso si poteva riflettere.  
  
«Sono una pessima poetessa, ma penso di aver qualcosa in mente.» Lo pronunciò con entusiasmo, irrigidendo il busto per poterle stare accanto. Non aveva più desiderio di dormire e il sorriso sul volto della principessa era sufficiente per scacciare gli ultimi cenni di fatica.  
Hayakawa-dono si sistemò meglio, voltandosi verso la sua direzione; una piega sul kimono sparì sotto una carezza della sua mano, per poi concentrarsi sul viso pensante dell’altra.  
  
« _Vento d’autunno/Riportami a casa,_ » dalle labbra un poco tremanti nacquero i versi di Kai. « _Alla quïete/Sotto l’antica quercia_ …» Proseguì, infine, guardando le radici del vecchio albero diramarsi nel giardino di fronte a loro.  
  
L’attesa di un proseguo durò un attimo, poiché le parole a Hayakawa-dono mancavano solo in rare occasioni; sapeva cosa fosse meglio dire e il modo in cui esprimersi, anche al costo di rivelare disagevoli verità.  
  
« _Ove ancor illuso/L’amor tuo attende.»_  
Kai posò gli occhi sul suo volto, socchiudendo la bocca per parlare. Solo un bisbiglio sommesso le sfuggì dal palato, non riuscendo a dire – a fare altro.  
Gli occhi di Hayakawa-dono erano attraversati da un raggio di luce, rendendoli liquidi e così simili all’incontaminato mare di Odawara. Ogni venatura di mestizia a ricordare lo scrociare delle onde. I lineamenti a piegarsi in un’espressione che, in un istante di fervore, portarono Kai ad avvicinarsi a lei.  
  
«Mi basterebbe metà di ciò che potresti offrirmi, Hayakawa-dono…»  
  
«Lo so,» prese il viso di Kai tra le mani, toccando le sue labbra con le proprie in un bacio casto, ma intenso. «Sei troppo paziente con me, Kai.»  
  
_Uno, due, tre_ – seguirono baci che scolpivano la memoria di entrambe, celandosi tra le tremanti ombre di mezzogiorno.  
  


**V.**

  
«Permettimi di darti un dono.»  
Kai lo esclamò a tarda ora, quando la notte si era fatta così oscura da nascondere ogni sua intenzione e ogni loro piccolo segreto.  
Mancavano pochi giorni alla partenza della principessa, e il pensiero di non averle lasciato alcun ricordo di sé l’aveva tenuta sveglia.  
Incapace di dormire, si era recata nelle stanze di Hayakawa-dono, aspettando in religioso silenzio di essere accolta per una finale, intima conversazione.  
Tra loro, dopotutto, non vi era che un amore acerbo – _troppo tardi rivelato, troppo poco coltivato._  
Se avesse potuto ovviare, Kai avrebbe confessato al proprio signore ogni intenzione, giacché era disposta a rinunciare a qualsiasi bene materiale per poter vivere in pace con la principessa. Spogliate dei propri titoli, sarebbe state altrettanto felici – e in quella compagnia, anche una minuscola dimora a Sagami avrebbe accontentato i loro animi.  
Era un’allegrezza che sopravviveva in segreto, forse nello spirito di entrambe, ma destinata a perire in quanto sciocco anelito senza alcuna possibilità di realizzazione.  
In un mondo diverso, forse…  
Ma in questa loro realtà, Hayakawa-dono avrebbe assicurato pace al clan Hōjō – _alla sua famiglia –_ sostenendo il greve peso di una vita non scelta.  
  
Quanto valeva una vita, _la sua vita_ , se paragonata ad altre centinaia?  
In cuor suo, Kai conosceva la risposta e sapeva che la natura di un samurai, oltre ad apprezzare il sublime delle piccole cose, era di scegliere il dovere prima delle proprie emozioni.  
  
«Un dono, dici? Perché vuoi rendere il nostro addio più triste, Kaihime?»  
Hayakawa-dono era già a riposo sotto la sua coperta, nascosta con il timore di abbandonarsi ad inutili sentimentalismi. Kai, anche senza vederla, poteva cogliere ogni sfumatura della sua sconsolazione nel suo profumo – _ancora zucchero bruciato e kokemomo,_ ma unito alla consapevolezza che questo sarebbe stato il loro ultimo incontro.  
  
«Triste lo è, anche se noi desideriamo il contrario. Ma quando saremo lontane, e il passare degli anni ti farà dimenticare i miei difetti e le mie poche virtù, allora avrai qualcosa di me per tenere vivo il ricordo.»  
  
Pensò di avvicinarsi a lei, ma titubava un poco e una parte di sé cominciò a riflettere su quali reali intenzioni l’avessero spinta a parlare così impunemente. Se la principessa le avesse detto di andare via, di lasciarla sola, avrebbe obbedito come uno dei tanti vassalli che occupavano questa terra.  
Tale era il loro rapporto, nonostante avessero cercato di reinventarsi in una relazione priva di lungimiranza.  
  
«Mi credi così sciocca, dicendo che un giorno ti dimenticherò?»  
Vide la sua figura muoversi sul tatami, le vesti ad avvolgere quel corpo che Kai aveva a lungo sognato di toccare, senza alcun pensiero impuro – solo il desiderio di averla vicino a sé.  
Il suo respiro contro la pelle, come le occasioni in cui si era lasciata convincere a giocare a Dakyū.  
Le sue mani strette nelle proprie, in quei giorni ove – pacate – avrebbero speso ore a comporre versi tristi o felici, a seconda di ciò che il tempo suggeriva loro.  
  
«No,» Kai si abbandonò ad un riso amaro, non appena Hayakawa-dono cadde tra le sue braccia. «Io non ti ho mai pensato stupida.»  
Un broncio rovinava il volto di entrambe, ma a differenza sua, Hayakawa-dono non perdeva mai la sua compostezza. Regale, in certi tratti, tanto da ricordarle quante differenze vi fossero tra loro.  
Poiché, a prescindere da ciò che provava per lei, Kai credeva ancora di non appartenere in nessun altro luogo se non lontano, là, a combattere delle battaglie per lei e la sua famiglia. Forse anche quello, per quanto inusuale, era un modo di mostrare amore.  
  
«Allora prendo il regalo solo se ne accetterai uno in cambio.»  
Era raro per uno yūshu ricevere un qualcosa da uno tsuyashi – ancor meno se quest’ultimo occupava una posizione più importante. A Kai, a ben guardare, mai era importato a quale genere appartenesse, eppure riconosceva il valore delle parole dell’altra.  
Un modo per dire che non le interessavano le buone etichette, il prestigio, e tutte le altre impressioni che avrebbero influenzato qualsiasi altra principessa.  
Hayakawa-dono era sé stessa, ed era ciò che aveva conquistato Kai tempo prima.  
  
«Me lo diede mio padre per la mia prima battaglia,» sfilò dal proprio obi un tantō dalla fodera chiara, di un grigio perla che si era ben mantenuto anche con il passare degli anni.  
Hayakawa-dono la osservò il ligio silenzio, trattenendo il respiro. Conosceva il valore di quella lama, poiché Kai non se n’era mai liberata e l’aveva sempre conservata con grande cura. Era un cimelio della sua famiglia, Narita, e un segno di immensa devozione al daimyō.  
Kai la vide stringere il pugnale a sé, per poi nasconderlo nella manica del suo kimono, vicino a sé.  
  
«Chiudi gli occhi, adesso.»  
Socchiuse le palpebre, Kai, tremando nell’attesa. Non sapeva che cosa la principessa fosse disposta a regalarle, ma doveva trattarsi di qualcosa di importante poiché un lungo silenzio avvolse la stanza, interrotto solo dai loro respiri.  
Quando si rese conto di quanto fossero vicine, le labbra di Hayakawa-dono erano già su di lei, calde, contro il proprio collo.  
Sospirando un poco, la pelle di Kai si strinse sotto i denti della principessa – un morso leggero, – e una sottile linea rossa rimaneva lì, ora, come _un cenno del suo passaggio._  
  
Da quel giorno, nonostante fossero destinate a perire, Kai imparò ad apprezzare il sublime di tutte le piccole cose che questo mondo aveva da offrirle.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> @tnt_rising on Twitter!
> 
> Io worldbuilding l'ho anche fatto, ma la storia non è uscita come la volevo... il che non è che mi dispiaccia perché ho preferito fare una sorta di raccolta flashfic e il risultato mi pare anche decente, ma comunque doveva essere più complessa, quindi vabbo. 
> 
> Note storiche:  
> -Hayakawa si dovrà sposare con il figlio di Yoshimoto Imagawa (Ujizane), dal quale avrà anche dei figli e ha detti di alcuni fu anche un matrimonio abbastanza okay??  
> -Con la frase "Prima date in ostaggio vostro figlio, e adesso anche la principessa!" - mi riferisco ad uno dei fratelli minori di Hayakawa, Saburō, che venne dato come ostaggio (nello stesso anno di matrimonio) ai Takeda. Era una pratica piuttosto diffusa tra i clan a quei tempi.  
> -Il Dakyū è una sorta di lacrosse/polo giapponese.  
> -Il tanka è una poesia che segue una metrica che è di 57577 sillabe. Di solito deve esserci presente un Kigo, ovvero un riferimento ad una stagione. (nel mio caso, è proprio esplicito l'autunno.) La poesia è cringe perché l'ho scritta io, ovviamente.  
> -Il soprannome "piccolo orso" e "Kuma-hime" derivano dal canon di Samurai Warriors. (Kuma-hime come Principessa degli orsi/Principessa orso)  
> \- Kokemomo è semplicemente il nome giapponese per dire mirtillo rosso :) 
> 
> -Riguardo il morso, da quel che so io sull'omegaverse, è solo l'alpha a creare il "legame" ufficialmente. In questo senso, Hayakawa lo fa solo in modo simbolico ?? perché tanto poi il claim non rimarrà.


End file.
